


A very nice fic because I love you

by shugarcone



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugarcone/pseuds/shugarcone
Summary: Tommy and Gordon get ice cream and kiss.Just a wholesome little thing so *that* won't be on top of the fandom tag anymore.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 34
Kudos: 115





	A very nice fic because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever really done something so spiteful before lol. Sorry it's short and not very good, I wrote it in a few minutes. Freelatta rights!

The game has ended and Tommy and Gordon are dating. Gordon doesn't exactly know how it ended up this way but he's the happiest man alive right now. They're holding hands, Tommy swinging their arms a bit as the walk to a local ice cream parlor. 

When they get there, Tommy insists on paying. Gordon has no choice but to let him. He makes a mental note to pay next time. 

Tommy ordered two scoops of orange sherbert and Gordon got two scoops of cherry vanilla. They both also got waffle cones because they are the best. After Tommy pays they go to eat outside. It's a very nice day out. The sun shines down on them but it's not so hot that they struggle to eat their treats before they melt. 

When they had finished they began to walk back to Gordon's apartment. Tommy lets out a small laugh. 

"What?" Gordon asks. 

"Nothing," Tommy simply answers before leaning down to give Gordon a small chaste kiss. "I'm just so happy to be with you."


End file.
